totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Kate4TDWT/Archive One
Welcome to My Talk Page Please fallow the rules Enjoy! Template Here is a template your your character(s) page(s). You can use it to put some infomation about you characters in. [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 21:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!=D Congratualations! You have been chosen to be an Admin on The Total Drama Creators Wiki! I hope you do this wiki proud![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 00:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Featured Contestant Your character Laura-Kate has been nominated for the featured user position congrats! Check out this link for more: Featured Contestant Voting [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 06:51, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Colored User Page Request Hey There! I have the code for you for the colored back ground. You will probably have to go into source mode to view it though. All you have to do is paste it on your user page. Or I could put it on your userpage for you. This is the code below: Thanks Youre2490 15:37, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 ''' Colored User Page Request Sure! I will do it now.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 08:46, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Colored User Page Request Done! Check out your page![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 08:54, November 7, 2010 (UTC) =D Glad you like it![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 09:11, November 7, 2010 (UTC) OMG Laura-Kate likes Danny??? So does my character Evie! What r we going 2 do?[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 09:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Love Triangle! Hey, that's a awesome idea![[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 19:45, November 7, 2010 (UTC) ATTENTION: URGENT ALL TDC USERS! Hi, No one has voted for a featured user, featured creation OR featured contstant yet! You can nominate/vote for these by checking out the links below! Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting Featured Contestant Voting [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Number1 Fan Of Alejandro & Gwen 4 Ever 07:31, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Featured User/Featured Creation=Urgent! WE NEED VOTES! No one has voted for a featured user or a featured creation! You can nominate some one/creation or vote for someone/creation. Read the Rules on these links for more infomation. Featured User Voting Featured Creation Voting THX=D[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 08:00, November 9, 2010 (UTC) If you want to, please sign up here: http://totaldramantm.wikia.com/wiki/Cycle_1_Sign-ups =D LadyKaty369 I ♥ U Duncan!!! 14:11, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Movie Star! The 3rd episode has now started! Check out the link below! >Movie Star!< [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 20:00, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Please Read. Lately, I have had alot of abuse, towards myself and my characters.This is'nt fair, since I do not know what I have done wrong. This wiki IS NOT for causing conflicts with other users, because if you do, you will now be BANNED! This means that you will NOT be able to return to this wiki, for an un-determined amount of time.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] Don't call my name, Alejandro..AXG 4 ever! 06:54, November 12, 2010 (UTC)(Creator of Total Drama Creators Wiki) Message on Page I have replyed to your message on the Elektra page, please read as it is important. [[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 20:53, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Delilah Hey, You know for the challenge Movie Star! It closes today at night so I was wondering if Delilah was going to have an entry. Becuase she could help her team win. Then she won't be eliminated and 2 people from the other team will be. Becuase it is a double elimination. But I am eliminating one person who participated in the challenge and one who didn't.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 21:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Style! The 5th episode has begun! Check out the link below! >Total Drama Style!< P.S : There is a double elimination, again, because there are some characters not competing in challenges. So this week, one contestant who does the challenge will be eliminated and one contestant who doesn't complete the challenge will be eliminated.[[User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks|'♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥']] I can almost taste the million! It tastes like mint dipped in pure gold! 08:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hi, was just wondering do you know where I can find any cool charatcer bases becuase I signed up for Total Drama Fan Fiction yesterday, and put a charatcer down named Alexia. I am just looking for a design. So do you know any websites that have them?♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 03:45, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kate I just found this wiki and I'm not sure to do here so could ya maybe help me thanks Youre2490 15:26, November 26, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Aramina120 She blocked LadyKaty369 & TDISeriesFan who both play Clarissa. They told me Clarissa quit. That's why Aramina is blocked.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 01:49, November 28, 2010 (UTC) YEP Yes. I do.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥♫ We built Gwen's face!.♪ 01:58, November 28, 2010 (UTC) That's offencive I'm not a jerk. Youre2490 23:33, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 It was when you guys said that guys were jerks. Youre2490 23:40, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 What I've had girlfriend troubles. Youre2490 23:54, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 It's forgivin it is worse on TDI Camps wiki because in one camp Ryan is about to die. Youre2490 23:57, November 28, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Plus before he gets killed he is gonna stab himself in the heart. Youre2490 00:00, November 29, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Hey, episode 1 of TDB started! CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 00:39, December 3, 2010 (UTC) Check out your iBuddy here! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 03:42, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I would really appreciate if you participated in my website: Total Drama Movie Stars CdIsNeY3! "♫Close youe eyes, shut your mouth, dream a dream and get us out!!♫" 05:05, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Please go here: http://tdcadmins.chatango.com/ and chat with the other admins about ways to improve the wiki TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! I Do Requests! Click Here! 19:43, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Kate you should go to Cod's camp now or you'll lose. Youre2490 22:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Yeah, I did, but not for personal things. In her user page, Musou stated thta you mustn't use ANYTHING you see there, so I told her. 8D --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) So... you're turning 13 next august and he's making a blog now? ... --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:35, December 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL... Well... at least he knows my name.. O.o So... two questions... *Are you jewish? *Did Jamie quit? Or at least what she said counts as a quit? --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:47, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ok, just had to know that.. :p --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:51, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Nothing really big... I'm doing the challenge and I just joined a camp called "Total Drama Comics", but I think it dies. BUT I WANT TO DO IT!!!! grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.... --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 16:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) LOL yeah it's great! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:04, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Cya! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 17:15, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Victoria Hey! Could you please add somethings to Victoria's page?♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 04:01, December 10, 2010 (UTC) It's me! Hi Kate!Wassup?Anyways I would like to know more about this wiki.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:13, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Oops..didn't read that little floty thing.untill now.[[User: Heather rocks|'It's your time to shine']][[User talk: Heather rocks| shooting stars!]] 23:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Kate I'm happy I'm now an admin. Youre2490 23:08, December 11, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Charatcer Pages!!!!!! Hey! Can you please put some content on Lillanne, Victoria & Melodie's pages? They are just blank.♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 01:17, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Featured.... Featured, User, Contestant, Creation have been changed! Put your vote in now!♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 22:41, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Kate, I read you were going to make Jamie a new look for S2. One question. Are you done with it? Cuz I need it to make the poster for season 2 --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 21:57, December 18, 2010 (UTC) kay! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 22:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) post it on Jamie's page as her new style or something like that, and I'll make the poster --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 22:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I think LK can really win it. And yeah, I'm her sister. LK FTW! Hey Kate how is the new Ryan? Youre2490 22:32, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 It's so funny the most talkitive and quietest people are going out. Youre2490 01:07, December 20, 2010 (UTC)Youre2490 Victoria's Audtion - Finished Here's her audition! barbiegirlvolcano No problem! =) barbiegirlvolcanothumb|300px|right Jamie Miley:So what do you think Jamie? *takes a mirror and gives it to her* Do you like it? ☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽. (Miley)]] Featured Hi, Can you please start voting for Featured, user, creation & contestant as not many people have and we need all of these on the front page. So please vote! :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:25, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas!!!!!! I designed a swimsuit for Jamie. Can i design also some other clothes for her, and also for Melodie? ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 17:33, December 25, 2010 (UTC) JamieSwimsuit.png|By GwenFan120 JamieOutfit.png|By GwenFan120 Jamie's Date with Herman I made you a dress about your date with Herman. ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 18:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Jamie'sDate.png|By GwenFan120 Website Check out my website:http://totaldramanextopmodel.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Next_Top_Model_Wiki ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 21:38, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Weekly Contest 1! Our Weekly Contests have started! Check the first one out here! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 00:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Here's Brooke's icon! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:11, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Another One There is another one image of Jamie: ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 18:36, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Contest 1 Prizes! Your prizes are ready for you! here you go! AnnabethAlternate.png|Annabeth's Alternate Outift AnnabethPJ.png|Annabeth's PJ's AnnabethSwimsuit.png|Annabeth's Swimsuit Congratulations! We hope to see you participating in our other contestas coming soon! Contest 2 This week, I got chosen to host the contest! Check it out! >Weekly Contest 2 ﻿ <. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:43, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Im not sure....I usually just buy my mum something. You could draw something that she likes. Like is she likes flowers or nature, you could draw maybe a scenery of a nature park or something. Im not the best with present ideas either. =P♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 02:57, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I made this last night.. It's Destiny after getten beaten up by Shaina..♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 03:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Not really. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 03:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure! =) Let's punch Captain Crunch! Then we'll eat his face for lunch! xD Hey, Kate, I was wondering if I could play a character that is a popular girl in LK's school, and then she cheats everyone on thinking LK is mean and that stuff. That would be interesting. If not it's okay, just tell me! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 04:19, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool! I'll contact EBGR and ask if she could debut this season! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 04:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, everyone has posted their entries. and sure, just ask EBGR about if you can host next one! --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 04:31, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Next Weeks Contest. Hey Kate! It's me EBGR Im just not logged in =P I was just wondering if you could host the next contest? It will start when I post the next epiosde (tomorrow, Australian) so can you please leave a message on my ACTUAL talk page and tell me if you can? EvaBridgetteGwenRocks :) Chrystal Chrystal isn't supposed to be a singer. I just put up that one until I finish the official picture of her without the microphone. And yeah I think Stef & LK make enough singers. I'll finish the official Chrystal picture ASAP. Let's punch Captain Crunch! Then we'll eat his face for lunch! xD It's ok. You didn't sound jerky to me. And yeah, Thecomputernerd01 rocks! :D Let's punch Captain Crunch! Then we'll eat his face for lunch! xD XDDD No. I've never seen that. I'll Google it. Let's punch Captain Crunch! Then we'll eat his face for lunch! xD xDD You were right! The Key of Awesome is so funny & awesome!! Let's punch Captain Crunch! Then we'll eat his face for lunch! xD TiK ToK parody: Glitter Puke Let's punch Captain Crunch! Then we'll eat his face for lunch! xD Oh... Sorry... I'm not sure if i can make that. :( --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 03:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess you can post it. But make sure to say that people can't send you entries until EBGR tells the winners of the past contest, since we need to post the winner on the front page --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:11, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :( --I'm TDISeriesFan It's a pleasure to meet you (Or is it?) 18:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! I love it!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:26, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Yep! I am posting the prizes for my contest. They are not that good of a prize though.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:54, December 31, 2010 (UTC) No Challenge. Weekly Contest 3 This is for Weekly Contestand With the word "I", i mean Miley(This is going to be in the Create An Outfit: Total Drama! as told by Miley): ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 16:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) GwenFan120's Story-Drama-Miley's mother I was happy that i was going to return to Scotland. Even I was awful with the Scottish Uniform for The Scotland's Day.But I was sad to leave TDC for a day. I missed all my friends,especially Jamie and Denise.Then, I went to the airport, to take the plane for Scotland,leaving at 4:30 pm. I was kinda happy there! But i didn't know what was going to come... Finally! I returned to Scotland! My mother was so happy to see me again! Me too! I have had to many things to tell her! She gave me a cookie and she started driving. Suddenly, a driver crashed our car! I was so nervous! My mother was in a bad situation. She had gone to the hospital..30 minutes later, the nurse told me that my mother died. <> I said. It was to hard form me. I wanted to die. My life had no meaning anymore. I lost the earth under my legs. Then, I decided to do what my mother wanted, be the winner of TDC season 2. Even if i not win, she would be proud of me. But i can't go over with it. ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 16:08, January 1, 2011 (UTC) You don't have to give me anything :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) It's fine. Seriously. Don't worry bout it =)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:26, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I found Annabeth's line art thing in google images. ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:35, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello Kate! long time no talk! I was wondering if you could go on the camps wiki and vote for me for FC? I'm tied with HR right now, and every vote helps! I miss you on the camps wiki too! There’s a weird lever.*pulls lever and nothing happens* 00:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. That was the one! The line thing that allows you to pick hairstyles and all. I have it. I am making 'twins' (like Katie and Sadie) named Elise and Erica. I will show you when they are done. They don't look like Annabeth though so don't worry. :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:57, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Here is Elise and Erica! (below) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 22:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Challenge. I don't have my own email =P But You could zip the file or compress it to make it smaller. Or if it is the wrong file type, you could just change it to png or something. If you can't fix it, at least I know that you were going to submit their posters.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 00:45, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Laura Kate in Paris I made Laura-Kate with French clothes! Hope u like it! ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 21:32, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Sorry I haven't been on this moring. I have been at athletics :) (I <3 it) I will think about it. :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 00:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello sweetie! I made a better version of Lauren! Tell me what do you think! ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 21:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey um is that bad about Cat? Does it look like I copied Brook? Well I cud delete it if you want... CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 21:57, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Well she was online when I made it so she saw it in the recent activities section and then when she messaged me all she asked was if i was done with her character. CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 22:04, January 21, 2011 (UTC) LaurenNew.png|By GwenFan120. Hope you like it! Prizes from contest 4 Here's your prizes from the contest 4. sorry that they took so long. I hope you like them. :) BEAVECOON!!! XD Jamie sketch.png|Jamie's sketch. Shania sketch.png|Shaina's sketch LK sketch.png|LK's sketch Jaden.png|Your new character, Jaden. lillianne.gif|Lillianne's glitter. victoria.gif|Victoria's glitter. No, I wouldn't mind at all. She's your character now. You can do whatever you want to her. :) BEAVECOON!!! XD Character Hey! I have finished you charatcer! Check it out in my blog! :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥"Didn't see it, don't care!" 09:19, January 27, 2011 (UTC) LOOK!!!!!!!! Hey! Look what i made for Lauren and R yan! Also, plz check my last 2 blogs. I need some opinions... ♥ Gwenny120 ♥☾◊~Um,guys you let something there...~◊☽ 21:29, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey. I REALLY need to do the challenge, as this wiki is starting to go down. Hardly anyone is active, no one is doing the challenges, and at this rate, Season 3 is looking, well...I don't know. But please help this wiki to survive :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:43, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Katie! Long Time no talk! I made these for you! Also, plz check my latest 2 blogs. I really need everyone's opinion. Gwenny120 ♥Aw,look!!! 16:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Total Drama Creators Wanna join something fun? Awesome? Creative? Arty? Well join Total Drama Creators! Season 3 Sign Ups are now open! Please join! (The wiki is made by: User:EvaBridgetteGwenRocks). :) >http://totaldramacreators.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Creators_Season_3_Sign-Ups!#Sign-Ups.21]] ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 06:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I would like to invite you to my new wiki :) http://tdmodels.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Models_Wiki Heatherfan300 02:56, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Permission Will you give me permission to edit your userpage and make the font a lighter color, just so it's easier to read? Thanks! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 13:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC)